The present invention relates to an auto-playing apparatus for reading out and playing musical pieces preset in a memory device such as a ROM or a RAM.
Recently, there has been made available an auto-playing apparatus, which can read out and automatically play musical data preset in an internal memory and which can also read out and automatically play musical data preset in an external memory. These auto-playing apparatuses meet the demand for automatically playing music. Particularly, the auto-playing apparatus which uses an external memory permits a variety of musical pieces to be enjoyed by the user simply changing the external memory for another. External memories, such as the so-called ROM packs may be used. The ROM packs, however, usually contain data for only a single musical piece. Therefore, it has been impossible to enjoy continuous playing of a number of different musical pieces without frequently changing ROM packs. Additionally, since in order to enjoy the automatic playing of several different musical pieces, the corresponding number of ROM packs must be purchased, the cost to the user is very high.